


fake tears

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Authority Figures, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: "Cuddy's got a hair brush and believe me, she knows how to use it."





	fake tears

**Author's Note:**

> for dick or treat 2019; naming smut over pokemon moves! 
> 
> enjoy!

Chase never expected to actually end up over Cuddy's knee. House's mocking comment — Cuddy has a hairbrush and believe me, she knows how to use it — tended to pass through his mind. It was something to jerk off to, not something that would ever happen.

Until Cuddy pulls him into her office.

“House told me that you've been ignoring his orders recently,” she says, voice overly sweet. “He also told me you're quite interested in BDSM.”

Chase sucks in a breath, his face flushing scarlet. He doesn't know what to say, but he can feel a well-known tightness in his pants. He's doomed.

“Dr. Cuddy…”

“Drop that one title,” she says. “It's not like I haven't noticed how you look at me, anyway.”

He swallows and looks at the floor, his face burning. He's not quite sure of what he's going to say, if he's even allowed to say anything. All he knows is that Cuddy seems to be propositioning him, a smug smile on her face and her cut lower than usual.

“Mistress…” he mumbles.

Cuddy chuckles and kisses his cheek. “That's a good boy. Now, you shouldn't forget the fact you haven't been a proper employee to House. Let's get to fixing that, no?”

She sits down, and pats her lap. Chase draws in a breath, and then he sees the hairbrush she retrieves from beneath her desk. Fuck.

“Mistress,” he breathes.

“Yes? I'm waiting. Come here.”

He bites his lip and obeys, going over and bending over her knee, feeling her skirt ride up a little as he settles in. She keeps a hand on the small of his back and hums contently. She rubs up and down, touches his neck so he gets goosebumps along it.

“House told me all about what he knows about your… interests,” Cuddy continues, pulling his pants down forcefully. A soft moan leaves his mouth. “But I'm sure he doesn't even know half of it. Does he, now?”

He bites the inside of his cheek, and when he doesn't reply, Cuddy hits one of his ass cheeks with the back of the hairbrush. He squeals, surprised and feeling himself get harder

“Answer me, Dr. Chase.”

The formal title, the use of it, makes something deeper inside him stir. Like he's reminded they're boss and employee, _and_ that this is almost strictly professional for her. Like spanking an employee was a normal way of punishing them.

He wouldn't mind if it was, in all honesty.

“He doesn't know most things I'm into, Mistress.”

She chuckles. “I'm sure he knows about your desire for pain, though, no?”

“Yes,” he mumbles. “He knows all about it.”

“Good to know.” She rubs the back of the hair brush against the small of his back, and he shudders. “I'm not going to take off your boxers purely because if you cum, I don't want it on my legs. You'll count.”

“Yes mistress,” he nods.

He moans softly when she starts the punishment. She slowly gains traction, a technique to her movements— Chase almost feels like a Guinea pig, that this is Cuddy's first attempt at kink. He doesn't mind it at all, he just breathes out the numbers and always tacks on a ‘Mistress’ afterward.

By the fifteenth hit with the hair brush, he's painfully hard and all he wants is to get taken care of in that manner. He wants to get off, he wants Cuddy to let him up and jerk him off with slow, deliberate motions, he wants her to tease him and make him plead for it. Soft sobs leave his mouth, half-sincere and half not, just wanting Cuddy to think enough is enough.

“You aren't gonna convince me with those fake tears, baby,” she says, rubbing the small of his back. Another sob leaves his mouth. “I'll spank you until you  _ really  _ are crying. Got that?”

He whimpers in response, and she starts up again.

The hits get harder as Cuddy's confidence grows. She switches between one cheek and the other, and the pain grows. As much as he'd like to be bare-assed right now, he knew he'd be an actual crying mess if that was the case.

“T-Twenty-five, mistress,” Chase croaks out, the sobs slowly growing in volume as they become more honest.

Cuddy rubs his ass soothingly. “Just five more, baby. Do you think you can come from getting hit?”

“Y-yes mistress,” he pants, and she starts again. The last five hits are even harder, leaving a burning sensation on his ass. He gasps and cries brokenly, feeling himself closer and closer up to orgasm, but still so far away.

“Twenty- twenty-nine, mistress, fu-fuck… mistress…”

“Almost done, baby,” she says, and she hits him with the hair brush one last time. Before he understands what's happening he's thrown over the edge, moaning and panting, his boxers stained with come, uncomfortable and sticky.

He pants and cries from sheer relief, grabbing at Cuddy's skirt, his ass burning and his thighs shaking as he tries to recover from it.

“Count it, baby.”

He lets out a grateful sob. “Thirty, mistress.”

Cuddy rubs his ass and kisses his cheek, slowly pulling him to stand up. She stands as well and wipes his tears away, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “What a good boy. What did you learn, handsome?”

Chase swallows and closes his eyes, still shaking a little. He knows he won't be able to sit. “To not disobey House, mistress.”

She kisses him quickly, pulls away just as fast. “Good, very good boy. Go back to work, now.”

Chase steps away and to the door before turning back to look at her. “Are we doing something of the sort again? Any time soon?”

Cuddy's smile is a bit smug, a bit prideful. A lot turned on, maybe. She still doesn't ask to use his mouth, he wishes she did.

“If you misbehave again. Although I'm sure House would like to teach you a lesson as well.”

Chase sucks in a breath at that, his cheeks burning as he leaves through the door. 


End file.
